Blast Back into the Past
by Anim8lover
Summary: Tsuna comes back, tired from school. Lambo's Ten Year Bazooka hits him sending him back to the Vongola Primo's time. 1st Vongola Generation/ 27. No set pairings. shounen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. I will accept all comments for they will help if i want to write more stories.**

Text guide:

text or **text** - loctation/time era/title (e.g 3 years ago or earlier that day)

_'hello' _- thinking

''hello'' - speaking

**''hello'' **- deadly/threatening voice (in future chapters)

**Warning: This chapter has Tsuna naked. He might be naked in other chapters coming out of a shower or by accident, but he will be covered by a towel.**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters metioned in this chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Blast Back into the Past**

**Chapter One**

Outside Sawada Residents

'_Ah, today was exhausting. Reborn was no help either; honestly I thought he stopped using the Dying Will Bullet, after the ring battle was finished.' _thought a tired Tsunayoshi. _'At least I can relax when I get indoors.'_

When Tsuna opened the door, Lambo was being chased by I-pin, who was ranting on about how it was bad to hog sweets or something.

Tsuna sighed ''Why does Kami like proving me wrong. Sure relax, my ass.''

Sighing again, Tsuna went upstairs to change clothes. When he got into his room he started to undress and when he was in his black boxers, Lambo came running in and jumped on Tsuna, which resulted in Tsuna's boxers being pulled down and leaving him full on naked.

''Lambo! What have I said about running into my room when the door is closed?'' yelled/asked a naked Tsuna.

''Not to without knocking, but I-pin was trying to steal Lambo-sama's sweets.'' argued a tearing Lambo.

Just then, I-pin entered the room still ranting about how Lambo shouldn't be hogging sweets. This ended in a cat and mouse chase around Tsuna's room, while he was still naked. Unfortunately, as Lambo was jumping from the window pane to the bed avoiding I-pin, objects from his afro started to fall out. Like grenades, sweets and some dirt like dust that was probably gunpowder, which got all over Tsuna.

'_Great! Now I need a shower and stop these two from causing more trouble! Anything more troublesome you want to place on me, Kami!' _thought an aggravated Tsuna. As luck, or bad luck, would have it, Lambo tripped and the Ten Year Bazooka fell out of his afro heading for, the still naked, Tsuna. Well it answered Tsuna's question on what troublesome stuff Kami wanted to place on him.

* * *

**I know the chapter was short, please forgive me. As i said this is my first story. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review be as mean or nice as you want, Readers have the right to be blunt, i don't mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

Text guide:

text or **text**- title/time era/location

''hello'' - speaking

_'hello' _- thinking

_''hello''_ - different language (mainly italian)

**''hello'' **- deadly/angry voice

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters in this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Blast Back into the Past **

**Chapter two**

400 years in past

After, Tsuna was hit by the Ten Year Bazooka, the pink smoke cleared telling Tsuna where he was.

'_I'm in the Vongola mansion. It looks different although after defeating Byakuran, the mansion would look different.' _thought, a still nude, Tsuna.

''_Who are you?'' _asked a male voice.

Tsuna looked around and saw the 1st Vongola Generation looking bewildered at him. Reading the mood, Tsuna pretended to be scared and come across as a victim.

''_Who are you and how did you get in here?'' _asked or demanded, the 1st storm guardian, G.

''Where am I? Who are you people?'' asked Tsuna, acting distressed.

Taking pity on Tsuna, Giotto moved from behind his desk and covered the nude Tsuna with his cloak.

''Who are you and how did you get in here?'' asked Giotto, speaking japanese.

Tsuna replied ''My name is Tsunayoshi but you can call me, Tsuna. As to how I got here I don't know last thing I remember was being in Japan walking home when I got cornered by some thugs and ending up here,'' lying on some details obviously.

Looking at his Guardians _''His family must have been involved a mafia Familia and got kidnapped. However, the question of how he got in here without anyone noticing has yet to be answered,'' _Giotto said, falling for Tsuna's story.

''_What should we do with him? He can't stay here, can he?'' _questioned G.

''_Nfufufu, the boy could be useful in many ways. Also, if there is the possibility he is an assassin, the boy is close by and we can kill him quickly. Nfufufu.'' _stated Daemon Spade.

''_Now, Daemon, the boy looks harmless. He's also confused and scared. We should be sympathetic but cautious.'' _suggested Asari.

''_We should concentrate on clothing, Tsunayoshi if you haven't noticed **he's naked**. We can discuss this matter later but for now let's find something for him to wear and take him to the bath he's filthy.'' _commanded Giotto.

Turning to Tsuna ''Okay, Tsunayoshi-kun, G and Asari with take you to the baths so you can clean up and I'll get one of the maids to find you some cloths. Alright?'' Giotto explained to Tsuna, who was still pretending to be scared.

Tsuna nodded and was escorted to the baths by, G and Asari, like Giotto said.

'_Okay, I'm 400 years in the past, the 1__st__ generation are alive, 5 minutes have passed, I'm still here and I don't have my pills, gloves, headphones or Boss ring. I think it's safe to say I'm screwed,'' _thought Tsuna, anxiously.

''So, where am I and who are you?'' Tsuna asked pretending not to know.

Asari answered ''I'm Asari Ugetsu and this guy here is, G, and to answer your question of where you are, you are in the Vongola Familia's(1) mansion.''

Tsuna looked at him ''Familia?''

G answered Tsuna this time ''Yeah, Vongola is a mafia Familia. So watch your back.''

Tsuna acted shocked then nodded dumbly. After walking down miles of hallways, they finally reached the baths. As Tsuna walked into the room, he noticed it was like a hot spring. Tsuna muses were interrupted by a hand trying to removing the cloak, Giotto gave him to cover up with. Getting genuinely scared, Tsuna back away from the hand and held the cloak tightly, so it couldn't by pulled off.

''Hey, kid, if you don't take that off you can't go into the bath. So let go.'' stated/explained G, tugging at the cloak to make his point.

Tsuna let go of the cloak and got into the bath. While cleaning himself, Asari decided he wanted to ask Tsuna some questions.

''So, Tsuna, how old are you? What part of Japan did you live in? I'm from Japan too. Do you like music?'' Asari asked Tsuna rapidly.

'_Just like Yamamoto. Hehe.'_ Tsuna thought fondly.

''I'm 13 years old. I do like music but don't ask me to play anything, it will sound like a cat dying and no offence if your part of the mafia should I really tell you where in Japan I live?'' replied Tsuna.

Asari smiled at Tsuna ''I take no offence, your cautious for the safety of your loved ones and for yourself. It's good you like music, I love music I could play the flute for you sometime if you like?''(2)

_'Ironic how I'm the 10th boss of Vongola' _Tsuna nodded smiling back.

'_Things are going to get interesting but with my luck, things will probably go bad for me,'' Tsuna thought worrily._

* * *

(1)=don't know the possessive pronoun

(2)=Asari played what looked like a flute in the anime, so he plays the flute in this fanfic

**Chapter two complete. This chapter was a little longer. **

**Thanks for reading. ****Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Here's chapter three.**

Text guide:

text or **text**- title/time era/location

''hello'' - speaking

_'hello' _- thinking

_''hello''_ - different language (mainly italian)

**''hello'' **- deadly/angry voice

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters in this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Blast Back into the Past**

**Chapter three**

After the bath and when Tsuna got dressed Asari and G took him to see Giotto again. When they got to Giotto's office, he was reading a book with glasses hanging at the tip of his nose.

'_I didn't notice that Giotto-san, was so handsome. Were his eyes always sky blue(1) wait I did not just think that! Kami-sama why are you torturing me. Honestly you're as bad as Reborn.'' _Tsuna mused.

Present in the Sawada Residents

Reborn sneezed, alarming Bianchi.

''Are you okay, Reborn?'' asked Bianchi with her signature blush.

''Yes, I'm fine. Someone must be talking about me behind my back.'' replied Reborn.

'_It's probably Dame-Tsuna cursing me.'' _Rebornthought thinking of ways to torture-I mean- tutor his student.

400 years in the past

Tsuna sneezed and felt a chill got up his spine.

'_Great, I just know Reborn is thinking of ways to 'tutor' me' _Tsuna thought in despair.

''Tsunayoshi-kun, are you coming down with a cold?'' asked Giotto voice coated with concern.

Tsuna smiled ''I'm okay. Thanks for your concern.'' he replied with a bow.

'_He is so cute~' _Giotto, G and Asari thought in unison, while blushing.

''Well, Tsunayoshi-kun, I want ask if you can tell me, in detail, the last events you remember, before appearing in my office?'' asked Giotto, with a serious face.

'_What should I say? You really must hate me Kami-sama.'' _distressed Tsuna.

''As I said, I was walking home minding my own business, then some thugs chased and cornered me in an unfamiliar area of my home town. I blacked out and wound up in your office, coughnakedcough, and the rest you know.'' Tsuna lied.

Giotto looked at Tsuna ''Well, for now you will be staying here in the mansion, one of the maids will show you to your room. If you want to go into the garden asked one of the staff to get one of my guardians to escort you outside. Do you understand, Tsunayoshi-kun?'' Giotto instructed, in a tone that parents use when they don't want a no for an answer.

Tsuna nodded _'I don't really have a choice in the matter do I?''_

In a tree outside Giotto's window

''Tsunayoshi, how much fun will it be to mess with your mind. Interesting.'' pondered the mind of, the sick pedo outside the window.

* * *

(1)=fan arts have Giotto with blue eyes so he has blue eyes

**Not as long as I wanted it to be. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four up.**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters. Enjoy**

* * *

**Blast Back into the Past**

**Chapter four**

'_After seeing Giotto-san, I am getting the feeling I'm being watched. Great, I didn't know there were perverts in this time.' _Tsuna thought, while walking to his room.

As he was thinking, or panicking, Tsuna bumped into someone. He looked up ready to apologise when he realised who he bumped into, Alaude.

''Hiiiee, I'm so sorry, Alaude-san! Please don't kill me!'' apologised/pleaded, a terrified Tsuna.

Alaude looked at Tsuna _'He looks like a rabbit'._

''Hm, look where you're going next time, Herbivore.''(1) Alaude replied, walking away from Tsuna.

''Hai, I will. I'm sorry.'' Tsuna apologised again. _'Phew, he didn't kill me. Hehe, he's just like Hibari-san or vice versa' _he thought fondly, as he started to walk to his room again.

Tsuna' room

''I still can't get over how big this room is. It might as well be a house.'' Tsuna thought aloud.

Tsuna turned onto his side and looked out his window to see the garden ''I wonder if I would be allowed outside now. I'll go find the staff like Giotto-san told me to, if I wanted to go outside.''

Tsuna got up and went to search for a staff member to find one of the Primo's guardians. Once he found one, G, ended up being the one to escort him.

'_What should I do? I don't think, G-san likes me that much he must be thinking I'm a nuisance.' _Tsuna thought, in dismay.

While _'I never would of thought I would be alone with the kid without that, Swordsman Idiot(2)' _G thought, happily, unaware of Tsuna's dismay.

The garden

After walking down miles of hallways, again, G and Tsuna reached the garden.

''This is not a garden,'' said Tsuna _'It's countryside!' _he finished in his head, sweat-dropping.

Tsuna walked further into the 'garden' with G following closely behind. As Tsuna was admiring the different flowers and the butterflies, he heard a rustle in a tree close by him. Panicking, he ran back to G for safety, while G kept his guard up.

'_I hope it's not an assassin. I could die here and no one at home would know. I just know Kami-sama had something to do with this' _despaired Tsuna. While thinking of the ways he would be killed. (Isn't he cheerfulXD)

Then just as Tsuna thought he was going to be killed, Alaude jumped out of the tree, like nothing was wrong staring at G.

''What are you staring at, Herbivore?'' Alaude asked, in a superior way.

G glared at Alaude ''What the hell is wrong with you?! Why did hide in a tree, we thought you were an assassin!'' ranted G, ready to kill.

Alaude 'hmphed' and replied ''I was following the rabbit'' pointing at Tsuna.

Tsuna looked confused _'Since when was I a rabbit?' _he wondered.

''Rabbit? Alaude, do you know there's something wrong with your head? Soon, you'll be as bad as Daemon.'' G stated.

Somewhere in the Vongola mansion

Daemon sneezed.

''Nfufu, it appears someone is talking about me. It must be, Tsunayoshi~kun'' Daemon said, creepily.

The garden

After G made his, Alaude becoming like Daemon, statement a fight broke out between them.

'_1__st__ generation or 10__th__ generation guardians, I can't tell the difference between the both' _Tsuna thought, sweat-dropping again.

With that said somewhere in the future, the 10th generation guardians sneezed, along with the 1st generation guardians in the mansion.

* * *

(1)=whether Alaude says 'herbivore' or not. i had him do so like Hibari i wanted some similarities between 1st and 10th gen guardians

(2)=Gokudera calls Yamamoto 'Baseball idiot' or 'Baseball Freak' so G calls Asari 'Swordsman Idiot' or 'Swordsman Freak'

**Btw put up a poll for who Tsuna should be with next, please vote. (check my profile)**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Blast Back into the Past**

**Chapter five**

Tsuna's room

After his ventures in the 'garden', Tsuna decided he would just stay in his room for the rest of the day.

'_I'm so tired and I've barely done anything apart from getting a fight. Hopefully if I stay here nothing will happen to me' _Tsuna pondered, staring at the ceiling.

Suddenly, Tsuna felt a chill go down his spine _'Back home, only one person can give me the chills, so in this time it must be-' _out of thin air, or purple mist, Daemon Spade appear _'Yeah, it is him. Just. My. Luck.' _Tsuna finished his thought.

''Nfufu, good afternoon, Tsunayoshi~kun. How are you fairing today?'' asked Daemon, with a smug look on his face.

Tsuna looked at Daemon apprehensively and asked ''I'm doing okay, Daemon-san. Is there any reason you have come to see me?'' _'You creepy pedophile' _Tsuna added in his head.

Daemon looked at Tsuna in a creepy way ''Nfufu, I only came to see if you were okay, after your ventures in the garden with G and that Stupid Skylark(1) I wondered if you wanted some 'civilized' company.'' Daemon answered, with a smirk.

Tsuna smiled ''Yes, after that event, I would like some 'civilized' company who would you suggest is 'civilized' in this mansion?'' Tsuna asked smugly.

Not liking Tsuna's question, glared at him ''Now, Tsunayoshi~kun, don't you think your being rude. Rude children need to be punished, don't you think?'' stated Daemon, who was starting to grin like Belphegor.

With that said, Tsuna stood up to walk/sprint out of the room but Daemon stood up too and blocked Tsuna's escape root _'Guess I _have _to do _that_' _Tsuna thought, with a sigh.

In Daemon's point of view, Tsuna looked like he was going to except what was coming to him, but no, he would not. When Daemon was least expecting it, Tsuna kicked **hard** in between Daemon's legs, probably crushing the things that made Daemon a man.

''OOOWWW, S**(words was to colourful to type)'' Daemon swore, holding his family jewels crouching on the floor.

With Daemon crouching on the floor, Tsuna took his opportunity to run ''Sorry, Daemon-san, but I have to go'' leaving him on the floor in pain.

'_How would have thought that little child would have such leg power? It could be useful as long he hasn't crushed this' _Daemon thought pervertedly, holding his prized possession.

Hallway to Giotto's office

Tsuna was still running when someone called out to him.

''Hey, Usagi(2), have you seen that perverted pineapple? I want to arrest him(3)'' Alaude stated, looking at Tsuna intently.

Tsuna smiled at him and replied ''Yes, I saw him, he's in my room on the floor. I think he was going to do something perverted to me. Oh, he also called you a Stupid Skylark, for some reason.'' smirking in his head.

After Tsuna told Alaude this, he sprinted down the hall to Tsuna's room.

'_Hopefully, Alaude won't get any blood stains on the carpet or anywhere in the room really. Oh man, I'm become as sadistic as Reborn.' _Tsuna thought, walking to find one of the kinder, less perverted guardians.

* * *

(1)=Alaude means skylark in italian

(2)=Alaude adresses Tsuna as Usagi

(3)=since Alaude uses handcuffs he arrests people, like Hibari 'bites people to death'. That and someone told me he would say that in the anime, so i used it.

**Thanks for Reading. Please review.**

**Putting another poll up same question as last time 'who should be with Tsuna next?' it'll be up for a week. So please vote. (check profile)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six. **

**Sorry for the late update. Schools are going back now so I had to get ready for that, I also had some writer's block cause only one person voted for my poll.**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Blast Back into the Past**

**Chapter six**

Tsuna was strolling around the garden again (without a guardian) when he heard ''EXTERME'' being shouted out. When he found the source of the shout, he found a seating Knuckle without a shirt on in boxer shorts punching a tree with his bare fists.

'_Woah! I thought Ryohei was an extremely passionate boxer!' _Tsuna thought in awe.

Knuckle stopped punching the tree ''How long are you going to stand there? You can come over here if you want. I don't mind to the extreme.''(1) Knuckle said with a smile on his face.

Trying hard not to laugh, Tsuna looked at knuckle sheepishly then asked ''So do you box? How long have you been boxing?'' looking at Knuckle curiously.

Knuckle looked at Tsuna then sighed ''Yes, I do box but I stopping participating in matches a long time ago. I was just feeling frustrated so where I am.'' he explained.

Tsuna looked back at him and asked ''Why did you stop boxing? You're pretty strong so I'm sure you'd win.''

Knuckle looked sadly at Tsuna and patted him on the head ''That's the problem. I'm **too** strong. I ended up killing my opponent because of my strength. So I've given up my boxing gloves and become a priest(2). I'd only box again when Giotto and the others need me, to the extreme!'' Knuckle finished.

Tsuna looked at Knuckle (cough*cutely*cough) and said ''I understand. I can see part of the reason Giotto-san trusts you as a comrade and as a friend, Knuckle-san.''

As Tsuna smiled at Knuckle, he blushed _'Are those flowers around his head?' _flicking one of the, said, flowers. Leaving Tsuna confused.

''Let's go back in the mansion, to the extreme!'' exclaimed Knuckle, punching the air.

'_If I stay out here with Tsuna, any longer. I might do something against the Lords law. Alaude would arrest and kill me if I did anything like _that _to his Usagi(3).' _Knuckle thought, panicky, of the ways Alaude could kill him.

Tsuna walked along with Knuckle, blissfully unaware of the man's inner discomfort.

* * *

**(1)= I wanted nuckle to say 'to the extreme'. I don't know if he actually said it though-_-'**

**(2)= Knuckle became a priest according to the manga + anime. Along with Reborn Wiki.**

**(3)= For those who don't know or remember, Alaude calls Tsuna 'Usagi'.**

**Apologises for any spelling or grammar mistakes, i don't konw if there are any, but i had to do this chapter at school and update it to my computer. What a drag:[ if i didn't I'd lose the chapter idea:(**

**I've decided that after every chapter, I'm going to put a poll up on my profile, until I've had Tsuna with each guardian at least once. So please vote. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**That's chapter seven up. Sorry it took so long to updated blame school going back.**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Blast Back into the Past**

**Chapter Seven**

Tsuna's room

'_Today is quite peaceful, at last.' _Thought Tsuna, still in his bed, _'I'm going to stay in bed for a few more minutes then get up.'_

Tsuna shut his eyes when he heard something outside his window. Getting out of bed, Tsuna walked to the window to investigate.

'_That sounds like a flute. It's a beautiful tune.' _he thought, while listening to the soulful music.

When he got to the window, Tsuna opened it and looked outside then looked down to see Asari playing his flute without a care in the world. Tsuna listened to Asari play to the end of the song.

'_He's really talented. I want to hear him play more.' _Tsuna thought happily.

Tsuna decided he was going to go down and listen to Asari close up. Walking/running down the hallways, Tsuna headed to where he saw Asari.

Garden (below Tsuna's window)

Asari started to play again, feeling content with his choice of the spot he decided to play in.

'_The sun is out, the birds are singing and there's a cool breeze. It's truly peaceful.' _Asari thought, contently.

He heard the sound of running footsteps and turned to find the source of the noise. The source of the sound was Tsuna, rushing towards him.

''Good morning, Tsunayoshi. How are you this morning?'' Asari greeted with a smile.

Tsuna smiled back ''Good morning, Asari-san. I'm fine. I heard your playing from my room, it was beautiful.'' he stated.

Asari looked back at Tsuna ''Thank you for the compliment. Apart from Giotto, nobody really likes my playing, that much. G says my playing is too melancholy.'' he said, with a sad smile.

'_Woah! What a way to bring down his self-esteem. G's comment really must have hit him hard. He looks like Yamamoto when he tried to jump off the school roof.' _thought Tsuna.

''Well, I like your playing. Can you continue the song, please, Asari-san?'' Tsuna asked, with a cute face.

The flowers, Knuckle saw before, appeared again _'Are those flowers?' _Asari wondered, confused.

''Okay, Tsunayoshi and please just call me Asari.'' He replied, with a cheerful smile.

Tsuna nodded and said ''So then, you can just call me Tsuna.''

Asari started to play again _'Tsuna has really brightened up the place. He may put some light into our lives. I wonder how things will turn out.' _ Asari pondered.

* * *

**I apologise if the chapter seemed to be lossing the plot and for any spelling mistakes. I had the idea and putting it into words proved difficult.**

**There is a poll on my profile again. Please vote it WILL hhelp in future.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8.**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Blast Back into the Past**

**Chapter eight**

Giotto's office

Giotto was sitting at his desk looking at his six guardians plus one Tsuna.

''Okay, now we all know that the meeting of the allied families is coming up and all of us need to attend. However, since Tsunayoshi-kun has become part of our lives, I need one of you six to stay behind and keep an eye on him.'' explained Giotto, to his six guardians.

''Nfufu, I don't mind taking care of Tsunayoshi-kun.'' offered Daemon, who had a perverted look in his eye.

Tsuna looked at him ''Please anyone but him, I don't care if they have a record of touching kids. They can't be as bad as him. Just saying.'' pleaded, a desperate, Tsuna.

Alaude leaned off a wall ''I agree with Usagi. If he is left with the perverted pineapple, he won't be the same usagi we left here.'' he said with a glare towards the 'perverted pineapple'.

Giotto looked at his guardians ''Well, one of you has to stay here. Knuckle and Asari need to be at the meeting incase of sparks flaring. Alaude should be there for anyone who steps out of line, the same goes for G. Daemon is there incase anyone is stupid enough to attack so he'd create an illusion. So that leaves Lampo, he's there to block the attacks sent to my blind spots.'' Giotto thought for a second.

He looked at his guardians thoughtfully ''Okay, I've decided. Lampo you are the one who is going to stay here with Tsunayoshi-kun. I know you don't like kids but I'm sure you'll come to like Tsunayoshi-kun like these guys have. Tsunayoshi-kun, are you okay with these arrangements?'' Giotto asked Tsuna.

''Yes, I'm okay with that and please call me Tsuna.'' He replied with a smile on his face.

''Great. Now that that's settled, you are all dismissed.'' Giotto declared.

'_Great, now I'm going to be stuck with the brat until the others come back from the meeting.' _thought Lampo spitefully.

Day of the meeting

''Okay, now you two behave. Lampo take care of Tsuna-kun. We'll be back as soon as possible.'' Giotto said, as he was leaving.

Lampo looked at Giotto ''Yeah, yeah, I will. Just hurry to the meeting, so you can get back sooner.'' he said, grumpily.

Tsuna waved at Giotto and the others as they left, then looked at Lampo ''Sorry Lampo-san. I know you don't like kids so taking care of me must really irk you, so I'll do my best to stay out of your way.'' He said, sadly.

Lampo just said 'Whatever' and went indoors. He really could care less of what Tsuna did.

With Tsuna 

Tsuna was walking back to his room, looking at the floor, with sadness in his eyes.

'_I know I shouldn't be sad about Lampo but I am for some reason.'_ he thought.

When Tsuna got to his room, his thoughts were still on Lampo. He hoped that maybe he could secretly get Lampo to warm up to him while they were together.

Tsuna looked out the window ''I don't like the look of those clouds. It looks like a storm is coming.'' Sighing Tsuna, got dressed for bed early so that when the storm came, he would just sleep through it.

Timeskip

The storm started and Tsuna was about to go to bed when he heard a thud. At first, he dismissed the noise as thunder but then he heard the sound of a door slam and a vase smashing. A little scared, Tsuna left the safety of his room to investigate.

Walking down the halls by himself scared Tsuna but he needed to find out what the causes of the noise were. If it was assassins he would find Lampo but if it was one of the maids being a little clumsy he wouldn't have anything to worry about and would help her to the best of his abilities.

After a few minutes of aimless wondering, Tsuna found the source of the noises coming from Lampo's room. Opening the door a little, Tsuna peeked into the room seeing a broken vase on the floor with the flowers it once held scattered on the floor. Then, walking into the room he saw some of Lampo's clothes scattered around to front of the wardrobe, which had one of the doors ajar.

'_This situation is familiar. I wonder...' _Tsuna started to think.

Tsuna walked to the wardrobe to hear a whimper, as the thunder and lightning got louder. Tsuna opened the wardrobe to find Lampo cowering in it.

'_Yeah, I was right.' _Tsuna thought, looking at Lampo empathetically.

''Hey, Lampo, are you okay? Would you like some company?'' Tsuna asked, understanding lacing his voice.

Lampo looked up at Tsuna ''Brat, what do you…'' he started but the thunder and lightning stopped his sentence, making him cower more in the wardrobe.

Tsuna looked at him ''I found it easier to have someone around when I was going through a thunder storm.'' he said.

Lampo looked at him confused then said ''Are you going to make fun of me? Or are you going to tell the others when they get back that I've got-'' ''Astraphobia.''(1) Tsuna finished Lampo's sentence.

''Yeah. How did you know the name of that phobia?'' Lampo asked, hoping the answer he'd get was the one he wanted.

Tsuna smiled at Lampo ''I know the name of that phobia because I used to have it. I pretty much guessed the situation because this was something I did during a storm. I usually broke things in my path to the closet or wardrobe, which ever was closest, then I threw whatever was in it clothes, brooms or tools. All I wanted to do was isolate myself from the sound, just like you.'' he explained.

Lampo looked at Tsuna ''How did you get over your phobia?''

''I just grew tired of being scared. I'll admit that even now I'm a little scared by the sound of thunder but then I realised that neither the sound of, nor the storm itself can hurt. Eventually, I grew out of the phobia, now it's just a light fear.''(2) Tsuna explained, wisely keeping eye contact with Lampo.

Lampo looked at Tsuna then at the floor of the wardrobe ''I've always had this fear. Ever since I was a child to my teens and now adulthood, I could never find a way to get over the fear. I was always teased by other kids as a child then in my teens both other teenagers and their little brothers or sisters mocked me for my fear. I meet Giotto and became a part of Vongola then Giotto heard the crashing and I told him that the loud noise startled me making me break stuff. I'm always scared that the others will find out and tease me too, honestly a grown man scared of thunder and lightning what makes it worse is that I'm a coward anyway.'' he said, sadly.

Tsuna put an arm around Lampo's shoulder then said ''Well, how about this? When there is a storm you can come to my room and I'll keep you company and if Giotto and the others ask why you can say that while you were keeping an eye on me you saw that I was scared of the storm so you stay with me to put me at ease.''

Lampo smiled ''Thanks, Tsuna. Thanks for listening and understanding. I don't like kids but I will like **you**.'' he stated.

Day Giotto and the others return

After the storm incident, Lampo had been more open towards Tsuna and stopped calling him 'Brat' and started to call him 'Tsuna' or 'Tsuna-kun'. He even started to hug Tsuna from behind, why he started hugging Tsuna even he didn't know.

''We're back. How did you two cope? Sorry again Lampo for making stay with Tsuna.'' Giotto said as he entered the mansion.

Lampo looked at him '' It's okay, right now I wish you were away a little longer. I've started to like Tsuna, he's a good kid. You should leave him with me more often.'' he said with a smile, while hugging Tsuna tightly. Which didn't go well with Alaude, since he tried to kill- (wait that's not the word. Ahh got it) annihilate Lampo on the spot.

Obviously, Lampo ran away, leaving Tsuna to the questions of 'What happened while we were gone?' or 'How did you get him to **like **you?' or the other various questions.

All Tsuna did was look at the men with the confused faces and replied ''We were honest with one another.''

'_I've only just realised this but I've been around most of the guardians and found out little secrets or things they didn't want Giotto to know. Well, apart from Alaude, Daemon and G. I wonder if they're starting to trust me. Whether this is for the better or for worse I don't care which right now.' _Tsuna thought, fondishly.

* * *

**I thought of the chapter line while there was a small thunder storm. I apologise if the plot slipped a bit and for any spellig and grammer mistakes.**

**(1)- fear of thunder and lightning. **

**(2)- Believe it or not I had Astraphobia, Tsuna's speech of how he got over the phobia was actually what I did to get over the phobia.**

**Another poll will be up soon please vote.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review, it's helps with the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter nine.**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the charaters.**

**Warning mild (or however you judge) out of charatcer. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Blast Back into the Past**

**Chapter nine**

After most of his time with Giotto's guardians, Tsuna wanted to have a day to himself.

The garden

_Tsuna was sitting in the garden, shaded under a tree. Enjoying his alone time._

'_It's so peaceful today. I finally have a day to myself. No guardians, no stress, just relaxation.' _Tsuna thought, peacefully.

After that thought ''Usagi'' was called out of nowhere.

Tsuna sighed _'Then again, with my luck I won't get any time to myself.'_

Tsuna looked around him to find the owner of the voice. Of course, only one person calls him 'Usagi', Alaude. Finally, Tsuna found Alaude in the tree, he was currently sitting under, gazing down at him.

''Usagi, I have been looking for you. You shouldn't be on your own, you could get hurt or that stupid pineapple will violate you. Although, if that idiot did or tried to you'd come find me to arrest him. Right, Usagi?'' Alaude said, jumping down from the tree. He was in his signature trench coat.

'_How does he not overheat with that coat on?' _Tsuna pondered, with a sweat-drop.

Tsuna smiled ''Hello Alaude-san. I'm fine out here on my own. I just want some me time.'' he said, his smile wavering.

Alaude looked at Tsuna, then out of nowhere he picked Tsuna up. Surprised by the action Tsuna flailed about asking 'What are you doing, Alaude-san?'.

Alaude looked at Tsuna and replied ''Usagi, stop moving or I'll drop you. I'm taking you-'' he paused mid-sentence.

That was a bad idea. Why was it a bad idea? Well that's because Tsuna misunderstood ad panicked.

''You're taking me! No way, you just finished a lecture of Daemon violating me! Now you think its okay for **you **to violate me?!'' Tsuna shouted, trying to hit Alaude in the face.

Dodging Tsuna's attempts to hit him, Alaude 'hmph'd' and continued to walk, not even bothering to sort out the misunderstanding.

'_Great, this is just great! I'm going to be raped by the guardian who looks and acts like Hibari, the only guy who could make the devil shit himself.' _Tsuna panicked, still trying to hit Alaude.

A few minutes later

Somewhere away from the mansion

Alaude put Tsuna down ''We are here, Usagi. You should be more relaxed here.''

Tsuna looked at his surroundings, it was beautiful. There was a spring running from a hill around the back of the mansion, a meadow filled with trees and flowers.( basically a small countryside/meadow around the back of the mansion)

''Alaude-san, how long has this place been here?'' Tsuna asked, in awe.

Alaude looked at Tsuna then to the scenery ''I don't know. Around the first couple of years of the Vongola founding and after we made this mansion our headquarters, Giotto decided we'd celebrate. There was drinking and obviously the pink haired idiot got drunk and started a fight with the pineapple. I left them to their devices and came here, I didn't know it was here, I just wanted to get away from those idiots rowdiness. After that night, I've come here to think or get away for the noise in the mansion.'' He looked at Tsuna again ''you are the only person I will **ever **bring here, Tsunayoshi.''

Tsuna looked at allude again and almost had a heart attack. Because for the first time, he can recall, since he came to this time. This was the first time he saw allude give a real smile.

* * *

**I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes and for the clichness of the chapter's plot. It was all I had in my head, plus a friend at school dare me to make the chapter soppy.**

**Feel free to PM any ideas/thoughts for the next chapter. Next chapter has Giotto in it. Please check my profile for any polls I might put up for the chapter. IT WILL BE IMPORTANT!**

**Thanks of reading. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter ten.**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Blast Back into the Past**

**Chapter ten**

Soon after Alaude and Tsuna returned to the mansion, they were being questioned about where they were? What were they doing? G was extremely worried because all the words coming out of his mouth were- (Is typing his words even legal? Uh, never mind-_-')

Thankfully, Giotto and Asari were able to calm the screaming man down.

''Alaude, I have a mission for you and Knuckle to go on. Report to my office ASAP.'' Giotto announced, with a serious look plastered on his face.

Alaude looked more than pissed off ''Can't Knuckle do the mission on his own. I need to stay here and protect, Usagi, from that pedophile.'' he said pointing to Daemon, who looked equally pissed off.

''Join the club. I have to go on a mission **now**. When **I **could be 'taking care' of Tsunayoshi~kun.'' Daemon said wiggling his hand over Tsuna's shouldered.

The big red mark showed on the small brown haired boys head ''Daemon, if you move you and **any **part of your body towards a centimetre towards me. I will personally make sure you **never have any children**.''

Getting the message, Daemon moved away from Tsuna and headed out for his mission. Just in case, Tsuna changed his mind and kicked him again.

The next day

Tsuna had found out that apart from G, all the guardians had left the mansion on missions. This made it very quiet, with the exception of G screaming at Giotto to do his- uh work. The lack of commotion made Tsuna feel a little empty, deep down he really enjoyed listening to G and Asari's one-sided arguments, they really reminded him of Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto. He also enjoyed Knuckle's occasional 'To The Extreme's, just like Ryohei and Lampo's sudden tantrums, just like Lambo's but not as bad. Along with Alaude's cold shoulder towards all of the guardians and 'Arrest you to death's, minus the 'arrest' made him think of Hibari-san.

Thinking of his Guardians made Tsuna feel homesick and before he knew it he was crying. He decided that it was okay to cry because no one was there to hear or see him. Or so he thought.

Giotto was hiding from G, so he could have a break from his work. He wasn't really hiding anywhere in particular, he just wanted to avoid G for as long as possible. As he was walking down one of the many hallways, the sound of crying came from one of the rooms. Putting his ears against the door of the room, where the sound was coming from, Giotto heard clearly that the person inside the room was crying. Figuring out where was by the paints and arrangement of vases, the blond haired boss, realised the room was the one he let Tsuna accommodate.

Tsuna unaware of the blond man outside his room, continued to cry until the door of his room was swung open. Surprised, the small brunette fell off the seat he was sitting on. Once he was able to sit up again, Tsuna saw Giotto standing in front of him with a face ull of concern.

''Tsuna, what's wrong? Did something happen?'' Giotto asked, kneeling down to the small boy's height.

Tsuna wiped the tears off his face and replied ''No, everything is okay. I was just starting to feel a little homesick. I really miss my friends, they were like family to me. No matter what happened, no matter what my situation was, they were always there for me but now I'm here on my own. I don't know what to do without them here. They make me stronger in a way I can never be on my own.''

Giotto looked at Tsuna, his face showing he understood what Tsuna was saying. He too, didn't know where he would be if he didn't meet G or the others. He didn't know what it would be like if he hadn't founded the Vongola. His friend and Familia make him stronger, whenever they need him he'd would be there for them and vice versa.

''I know what you mean. From my experience in life, I've learnt that you are at your strongest when protecting those who are dear to you. That's also part of the job of being a mafia Familia boss. Listen if you need to talk, or just want someone to listen to you, come find me, okay.'' Giotto said, with an understanding look and smile spread across his face.

Later that evening

Tsuna's room

After his talk with Giotto, Tsuna felt relieved of the feeling of emptiness he had.

Switching the light off, Tsuna got into bed and was ready to fall asleep. However, the closed his eyes, he noticed a dark figure in the corner of his room.

Terrified, Tsuna turned the lamp at his bedside on to see…

* * *

**Haha a cliffy.**

**Sorry the chapter took so long to update. I do extra curriculum stuff after school on a Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday lasting into the evening. Thanks for being patient.**

**Apologises for spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Also there has beeen a poll on my proflie for sometime now please vote so I can continue to the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Blast Back into the Past**

**Chapter eleven**

_Previously_

_Tsuna's room_

_After his talk with Giotto, Tsuna felt relieved of the feeling of emptiness he had._

_Switching the light off, Tsuna got into bed and was ready to fall asleep. However, the closed his eyes, he noticed a dark figure in the corner of his room. _

_Terrified, Tsuna turned the lamp at his bedside on to see…_

Present

Terrified, Tsuna turned the lamp at his bedside on to see, the future Vongola Secondo Ricardo.

Speechless, Tsuna stared at the man not knowing what to say. Well, what could he say, the Vongola Secondo was in his room staring at him without a shirt on.

Eyes bulging out of his skull Tsuna shouted ''Oh my god, you haven't got a shirt on!'' pausing for a second ''I can't believe I said that out loud.''

Ricardo looked at Tsuna ''Neither can I, figlio, a strange man is in your room and the first thing you notice is that he is shirtless. Although in fairness, that would be weird to anyone your age, you probably think I'm a pedo now, don't you?''

Tsuna looked at him ''If you want me to be honest, then yes, but you done give the 'I'm a pedophile' or 'I touch kids' vibe. So anyway, who are you? My name is Tsunayoshi, buy you can call me Tsuna.'' the brunette boy said, stretching out his hand for the man to shake.

Ricardo looked at Tsuna in awe ''The name's Ricardo. Not Ric, not Ricky, not Cary, not Cardo. Just Ricardo, got that, figlio.'' glaring at Tsuna while taking his hand and shaking it.

Tsuna giggled ''You make it sound as though you've been called those names before. Who was it? Giotto-san or Daemon? Although, with Daemon that would be most likely the case.''

''It was all of the Guardians who called me those pathetic nicknames. Apart for Alaude who doesn't acknowledge anyone's existence unless they piss him off or if they're you. I've seen you around the mansion with Giotto's Guardians and Giotto himself. I also saw that touching scene earlier today.'' Ricardo smirked at the last thing he said, as he watched Tsuna's face turn red.

Standing up, Tsuna walked over to the older man and grabbed him by the arm ''You know what Ricardo. That thing I said about you not having the 'I'm a pedophile' vibe. I take that statement back. Now if you'd excuse me I want to get some sleep. Goodnight.'' Tsuna said, as he pushed Ricardo out of his room.

Ricardo laughed and turned to Tsuna when he was pushed into the hallway ''You know, figlio, you are a lot more interesting than you seem. I'm longing forward to meeting around the mansion. Buonanotte, ragazzo carino.'' He smirked, as he walked into the shadowed of the hallway.

Tsuna looked confused _'I wonder what that meant?'_ (referring to what Ricardo said)

Next day

Tsuna was walking down the hall, when he saw Giotto walking towards him ''Good morning, Tsuna.'' Giotto smiled at Tsuna.

The small boy smiled back and replied ''Good morning, Giotto-san. How are you?''

''I'm fine and please no honorifics please. Giotto is fine.'' The said man replied.

Nodding with a laugh, Tsuna suddenly remembered what Ricardo said last night and wanted to know what it meant.

''By the way, Giotto, what does 'Buonanotte, ragazzo carino' mean?'' Tsuna asked, voice laced with curiosity.

Giotto looked at Tsuna, with a confused look ''It means 'Goodnight, cute boy'. Why do you ask? Did someone say that to you?'' the older man asked, starting to get concerned.

Tsuna smiled and laughed ''No, it's nothing. I was just wondering.'' Then he started to walk past Giotto.

'_Great, I think I have another pedo going after me. I might as well be walking around bare naked with 'Be my guest' painted on my back.' _Tsuna sighed, as he continued to walk down the hall.

* * *

**Apologises for any spelling, grammar or translation mistakes.**

**Poll on profile, please vote.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	12. Sorry not a chapter

**Sorry this isn't a chapter.**

**For those who like this story, I apologise. I'm not stopping the fanfic, it's on temporary hold.**

**For my school exams are coming up, so I can't update ANY of my stories until they're over.**

**However, those who really like this story, please PM me or review this story for any ideas, because I might need some inspiration for the plot.**

**Thanks and Sorry,**

** Anim8lover**


End file.
